Save the Last Dance
Save the Last Dance is the seventeenth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Airdate November 7, 2008 Plot Gwen forces Kevin to take her to her school's dance, forcing a clueless Kevin to seek advice from Ben. However, Ben has his own problems, as Big Chill takes over his body with each transformation and starts trying to eat every metal object in sight. Despite that, his motherly instincts led up to good things for Kevin. Joined by Julie, Gwen and Kevin manage to subdue Big Chill, only to discover that Big Chill was only building a nest for eggs he had laid. The eggs hatch into infant Necrofriggians, and Kevin teases Ben about being a "mother". Julie takes Ben home on her scooter, while Gwen and Kevin miss the dance, and decide to dance to the music in Kevin's car. They shared a personal dance with tender glances and smiles upon their face though the scene wasn't perfect but the moon shone up high in the sky. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Julie *Big Chill's offspring *Police Aliens used *Big Chill (x3) *Jetray (intended, Big Chill took over) Quotes *'Gwen': Oh, look. They're having a formal dance at my school on Friday. *'Kevin': What, you want me to take you to the dance? *'Gwen': Great. Pick me up at 7:00. *'Kevin': What? Wait! *'Julie': (reading the notes she made) 6:30, you transformed into Big Chill. *'Ben:' Are you sure? I programmed Jetray. *'Julie:' At 6:31, you exclaimed: "Big Chill." *'Kevin': You sure this thing is gonna work? *'Ben': Trust me. It's one of Grandpa Max's tuxes. *'Kevin': Grandpa Max wasn't the skinniest guy out there. *'Kevin': (about his tie) Aren't these things suppose to come with clips? *'Ben': Not if you're older then twelve. *'Gwen': Yellow roses. How'd you know? *'Kevin': What can I say? I'm a sensitive guy for what the ladies like. *Driver: (after Big Chill saves them) What is that thing? *Passenger: Who cares, he saved our lives. Thank you. (Big Chill starts biting the car) *Driver: Hey, what do you think you're... (Big Chill snarls angrily at them) Trivia *Kevin buys yellow roses for Gwen. Yellow roses are a symbol of friendship. *In this episode it is revealed the name of Big Chill's species, Necrofriggian. *Ben states the reason as to how Julie, according to him gets "straight A's" and that is because she could write a great amount of notes at a time. *The Ghostfreak incident from the original series is mentioned a few times. *The title of this episode is an allusion to the 2001 movie Save the Last Dance, starring Julia Stiles and Sean Patrick Thomas. *It seems only flying aliens appear. *Again we see Gwen trying to get Kevin to ask her out. Previous attempts were in "All That Glitters," and "Pier Pressure," even though she had Ben ask Julie out. Both times the date was interrupted but slightly unchanged. *In a tuxedo, Kevin resembles Bruce Wayne in The Batman. *Second time the Omnitrix has been traced like a Plumber's badge. The first time by Ship in "Pier Pressure," and this time by Kevin with his own badge. *It is the second time an Omnitrix alien has taken over Ben's personality. Both times have happened to a ghost-like alien. The first time was with Ghostfreak in the Ben 10 episode ''Ghostfreaked Out''. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Cleanup